lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Darian Crowley
' Darian Crowley' is the son of Bonden, and Tella Crowley of which makes him a member of House Crowley. Darian has two siblings in the form of Martin, and Gretta Crowley of whome Martin is a weak willed young man of whome is very disliked throughout the house and is often the brunt of severe abuse, and his sister Gretta is married to Seugemand Mien, and become a loyal member of House Mien. Darian is engaged to Jaella Pridemire to whome he was arranged to after he met her father and made himself appear to be a great man on the rise. Darian Crowley has since the earliest days of his life been above all things a liar. His father once said that he got a taste for lies at an early age, and after he got a taste it was the only food he liked to eat, and for this reason he was extremely gangly due to his decision to live on lies. While this was obviously nothing but a rude comment from a father who wanted a more knightly son to take his power from him one day the truth is close in that Darian absolutely fell in love with weaving a good lie, and watching the outcome of his work at play. This would lead to at first his power being quite high during school as he told stories that made others like him, but eventually his lies caught up with him and members of House Greymane of his age begin to bully him to the point that his bastard cousin Dexter Snow became a sort of bodygaurd for him in order for him to just survive the resentment that he faced after all his lies were discovered. This friendship with Dexter would come to define the two, as shortly after it begin Dexter became an almost cult like follower of his cousin Darian. History ' ' Early History Darian Crowley has since the earliest days of his life been above all things a liar. His father once said that he got a taste for lies at an early age, and after he got a taste it was the only food he liked to eat, and for this reason he was extremely gangly due to his decision to live on lies. While this was obviously nothing but a rude comment from a father who wanted a more knightly son to take his power from him one day the truth is close in that Darian absolutely fell in love with weaving a good lie, and watching the outcome of his work at play. This would lead to at first his power being quite high during school as he told stories that made others like him, but eventually his lies caught up with him and members of House Greymane of his age begin to bully him to the point that his bastard cousin Dexter Snow became a sort of bodygaurd for him in order for him to just survive the resentment that he faced after all his lies were discovered. This friendship with Dexter would come to define the two, as shortly after it begin Dexter became an almost cult like follower of his cousin Darian. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Family Members Bonden Crowley - Father Tella Crowley - Mother Martin Crowley - Brother Gretta Crowley - Sister Relationships Dexter Snow See Also : Dexter Snow Category:House Crowley Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal